mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/A Call For Adventure!
Summary: Not-so-long ago the 9 tribes that live in the Mixels Land lived completly isolated from each other. None of them knew each other, nor they knew about the cubits, the mixing, or even the Nixels. Until one day an adventurous mixel by the name of Flain set a foot outside his home and lunged into adventure. Along the way, he makes new friends, discovers the mysterious cubits, and finds out about the destructive Nixels! About: A Call For Adventure! is kind of the first part of a series of stories for Mixels that I'm writing. You could say that they're fake episodes, but I kinda aim for a longer length and more focus on the characters and their antics, not just the stories being applied to the characters. This story focuses on how the Series 1 tribes met. I'm still a bit new to writing fanfiction (granted I have written stories and I have roleplayed for about 2 years), so I apologize to any sort of stuff such as purple prose (too much explaination, I LOVE to describe stuff, but I fear I may go over the top). I'll also try to keep it as neatly-written as possible, so if you find any gramatical errors or other issues, you're more than allowed to let me know! This story is also at my blog, just in case this page gets hijacked, I don't even know if it could happen. Chapter 1: The Introduction Not-so-long ago, in a fantastical land known as the Mixels Land, the residing 9 tribes used to live isolated from each other. None of the mixels that lived there dared to step out of their territories and into open land, all of them just shied away from anything other than their usual lifestyle. The 9 tribes all consisted of 3 members each, with one mixel taking the role of leader. Each tribe was defined by what they liked and the powers they had, think of it as elemental attributes. Our story begins at the center of the Mixels Land, in a place full of active volcanoes, geysers, lava rivers and a 5-star magma resort: the Infernite Kingdom. The Infernites are 3 fiery creatures that set home in the magma wastelands in the center of the Mixels Land. They may look unapproachable and hot-tempered, but they're all pretty cool guys. "CANNONBALL!" A mixel shouted as he dived towards a lava hot tub, creating a splash that swept away the two other mixels who were relaxing in the tub's magma with a scream. "Ah!" Another mixel with a large head groaned and glared at his friend, "Vulk! Don't make cannonballs in the tubs!" he scolded his companion. This mixel, who has a giant head with a flame coming off it, went by the name of Flain, and still does! Flain is the de-facto leader of the Infernites due to his intelligence, he may be a bit lazy at times, but he's adventurous and level-headed. Vulk peeked out of the tub and looked at his peers, "Oops, sorry guys, hehe," he laughed nervously, "I guess my mind is still on the pool." he admitted. Vulk may or may not be Flain's right hand, but he surely has super-hot and strong hands that have served the team lots of uses. He's a bit dim-witted, but thankfully he's very nice. "Forget the pool," The other mixel with the lanky feet snarked, "Let's go grab something to eat!" he recommended. Last but not least, this is Zorch. Zorch is the last-in-command and a prankster by nature. He has two "jet boosters" on his back that allow him to run extremely fast. I won't lie to you, though, he can be a tad rude and annoying, but he's by no means evil nor he goes too far. Vulk's ears perked up as he hopped out of the pool, "Ooh! I second that! I'm getting hungry..." he added. "Well then," Flain mentioned, standing up and dusting his knees, "What are we waiting for, let's eat!" "Yay!" Zorch and Vulk exclaimed in unison. --- The 3 Infernites were eating lunch in a picnic table made out of volcanic rock. While Vulk and Zorch were conversating about their day, Flain seemed to be in another place mentally, casually saying "Yes" or "Mhmm" just to make it look like he was conversating with his friends. "Hey, Flain," Zorch said smugly, catching Flain's attention, "What are you thinking about? It's kinda obvious you're not paying attention to us." "Huh?" Flain asked and gulped the meal in his mouth, "What are you talking about? Of course I'm paying attention to you guys!" he replied with a laugh, "What makes you think otherwise?" "Well... You just keep saying "Yes" to all we talk about," Vulk admitted sheepishly, "Even if we're not asking anything... Though you can keep doing that! I mean- I don't have that much of a problem with it!" he assured Flain. "Well I do!" Zorch stated, tapping his chin, "What are you up to?" After a pause, Flain spoke up, "Well, have any of you guys felt tired about all of this lava and fire?" he asked to his peers, to which the two other mixels replied by staring at him blankly. "I mean-" Flain continued, "What else is there to the world other than this kingdom?" he asked, "I just want to know!" Zorch and Vulk stared at Flain in silence, making the moment a bit awkward until finally Zorch broke the silence. "But nobody's ever gone outside!" Zorch called out, "It's too dangerous, you wouldn't stand a chance!" Flain frowned and huffed, "How do you know?" he challenged Zorch, "You've never been outside either! I can assure you there's nothing to fear out there." Vulk just looked at the other two mixels worriedly, half-expecting a fight to ensue. "Well then Mr. Smarty-pants," Zorch teased, "How about we take this up a notch and make a dare?" Flain and Zorch made a face, squinting their eyes and looking at each other with grins on their faces. "Oh boy..." Vulk muttered, "Here we go again..." --- The 3 Infernites stood at the edge of the western frontier of their kingdom, this part of the land had a path of stone that transformed into a dirt path as soon as grass touched it. The distinction between the open land and the Infernite Kingdom was so jarring it was comical. "Go on," Zorch taunted Flain, "Explore!" Flain looked at Zorch unamusedly and took a step forward, stepping on the dirt path without a care. Vulk on the other hand gasped dramatically. "How does it feel...?" Vulk asked nervously, almost as it he thought Flain was going to shriek in pain as soon as he stepped outside their kingdom's territory. Flain turned around and stomped the dirt a bit, looking at it curiously. He then looked at his friends with a big grin, "Hah! I feel great!" he exclaimed, "See? Nothing to worry about!" "Ooh, yeah!" Zorch shrugged, "You're still too close to our kingdom, it doesn't count!" he taunted. Flain frowned and clenched his fists, "Oh, alright!" he huffed, then relaxed into a smug grin, "You're right, I'm going to go off exploring! If I come back with treasure I'm not giving you any!" he sing-sanged and turned around and left his two friends with a slow pace. Zorch and Vulk just looked at him blankly until he was out of their range of sight. "10 mucks he doesn't even last an hour." Zorch said quickly. "10 mucks for two." Vulk looked at Zorch. Chapter 2: When You Gaze Into The Cragsters, The Cragsters Gaze Back Flain kept walking along the dirt road, making sure to not to lose track of it and going in a straight line if it happened to branch off to avoid getting lost. It seemed like he had been walking for hours, and he was getting tired. The new landscape was filled with trees, bushes, rivers (of water, which mind you is super weird) and gigantic nut (the hardware item, mind you) monoliths in the distant hills. Although it was all very pretty, it soon became repetitive for Flain. So much so that he was debating whether or not returning to the kingdom and admitting that, while safe, the world outside their land was just not worth their time. ...Until he heard some screams in the distance. Flain quickly turned his head towards the source of the sound. Whatever was being screamer surely didn't sound like it came from neither Zorch nor Vulk. It sounded... Deeper and slightly more intimidating, definitely not like the nasal or calm voices he was used to hear. Needless to say, his curiosity got the best of him, and he decided to approach the source of the bickering, even if it meant abandoning the safe road. After all, this was more interesting than staring at the landscape for hours, right? It didn't take long until Flain got closer to the source of the noises, soon enough he was greeted by a rather desertic landscape, clashing comically with the open lands like his kingdom did. When he got closer, he noticed that the screams didn't seem angry, but rather it sounded like somebody was cheering. Just like when he set foot off the Infernites Kingdom, he was about to dramatically make his first step into this unknown land and meet the guys who made those noises. But... What if they were hostile? What if he was just hallucinating, if his mind was just playing tricks on him? No, no... That couldn't be possible, they were clearly real- "BAAAAALLL!" A voice was heard yelling, snapping Flain out of his train of thought because, well, a huge rock was hurled towards him! "AHH!" Flain yelped and ducked, the rock barely brushing his head flames and landing on the grass behind him like it was a meteorite. The Infernite turned around and looked at the rock. Had they seen him? Was he being attacked? Oh gosh... "Me get! ME GET!" He heard another voice scream behind him, along with what seemed to be very heavy footsteps, which caused Flain to panic and hide behind a nearby bush. As the unknown force got closer to Flain, he realized that the ground was slightly trembling, and before he knew it, the light from the light bulb sun was blocked by the huge silhouette of what Flain's currently-over reactive mind thought was a monster. While it seemed extremely imposing and threatening, the creature that was approaching the rock that almost hit Flain meant no harm at all. It had huge feet adorned with what appeared to be gold ore, tall lanky legs which also seemed to be made of rock, long legs and a circular, flat body with very weird details and a huge, cycloptic eye. He also had long, sharp horns, oh how nice. The creature approached the rock to pick it up as Flain was silently panicking. This would soon bit him in the butt, though, since every time he overthinked things or got overwhelmed his head "exploded" into a big, searing flame display, and now his head was already shooting up sparks. The bull-like creature picked up the rock and was about to return to its land, until Flain finally snapped and his head bursted into flames, burning up the bush he was hiding in and making the creature notice him. "Augh..." Flain rubbed his head as the flames shrinked once more and the headache passed. The Infernite stopped suddenly and looked up at the creature who was looking up at him wide-eyed. An awkward silence ensued. "ARRRRRRRGHHHH!" The creature screamed in terror and dropped the boulder, surprising Flain and causing him to scream as well. Soon enough the bull-like figure rand off into the desert-like land in panic, and Flain did the same, except he dashed towards the dirt road he had come from earlier. --- The bull-like creature dashed towards his peers and crashed into them, still screaming like a scared little girl. Flain didn't know who he was, but I feel you should know! This was Seismo. Seismo is a shy and quiet Cragster, so the sudden encounter-gone-wrong with Flain really spooked him out of his socks (even though he doesn't have socks...). The Cragsters are one of the 9 tribes who lives isolated from each other; they have various tunnels and mines under their territory, where they mine all sorts of ores. They are hard-working, stone cold... and have a bit of a hulk speak tendency. "SEISMO!" A short and stocky Cragster shouted from underneath Seismo, shaking him off from him and the other mixel, "Why you crush us with body?!" he scolded his partner while standing up. This was Krader, the serious and no-nonsense leader of the Cragsters who ruled the place with a... rock fist? It's not exactly iron. He can drill the land with his oversized hand and dig his way through. He might have a speech impediment, he might have buck-teeth, but he is the authority in the Mines, no questions asked. Seismo got up and looked at his friends, and began to flail his arms around and rant: "Me see a monster of fire near rock ball rock!" he wheezed, getting weird looks from both of his friends, "M-Me ran away before it burned me!!!" "A monster?!" The other mixel asked, getting scared as well. This was Shuff. Shuff is the last-in-command of the Cragsters. Even though he's very nice and helpful towards his friends and everyone he meets, he's very clumsy on his feet. Which is a shame because his whole body is like a living wrecking ball. You do the math of the structural damage if he happens to fall. "Krader!!! What do we do?!" Seismo and Shuff stared at their leader wide-eyed, expecting a quick reply. Krader frowned in determination and looked up at Seismo, "Seismo, where did fire monster go to?" he questioned. Seismo gulped, "Me heard it run opposite direction of me..." he admitted. "That means it go towards crossroads," Krader nodded, thinking up a plan, "Now, listen here. We have to catch fire monster. This is the plan: We dig. We burrow towards crossroads. We corner monster. WE CRUSH IT!" he yelled. The two other Cragsters looked at each other and nodded. To them, that was the perfect way to get rid of what they thought was a threat. So one by one the Cragsters dug their way underground, causing pebbles to fly.